


Not Who They Think He Is (being rewritten)

by ShadowLilly



Series: A Snake that wishes his life was less of a headache [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is a Little Shit, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: Harry was left on his Aunt's door step after his parents were killed. Dumbledore just didn't take into account the fact his mother wasn't exactly human, or the fact that she would wake up only minutes after Harry was taken from the house they made a home in.Watch out Dumbledore, you got two more very powerful beings and more after you.Let's just hope they leave him alive after all the heart attacks they give him.*This version will no longer be continued, but I am rewriting it!





	1. Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL I OWN IS LUNA AND THE CELESTIAL THINGS SHE BRINGS WITH HER!
> 
> I will update either weakly or monthly, it just depends

A figure concealed by black a cloak quickly walked down Diagon Alley and up the stairs of Gringotts, only slowing or stopping to bow to the guards who, in their surprise, bowed back for rarely did anyone show respect to their kind. The figure quickly entered the bank, leaving the setting sun and an almost empty alley behind. They quietly made their way to one of the few open tellers booths and waited till the goblin noticed their presence. Before the goblin could open his mouth the figure bowed and spoke,

"Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold flow and may your enemies fall before you." The figure's voice was that of a young teen girl. 

To say the goblin was surprised was an understatement, for wizards rarely treated his kind properly. He was even impressed but hid it and responded with a slightly less mean sneer.

"Greetings young Witch, may your enemies quiver at your name. I am Steeljaw, what is your name, and what is it you require?"

"I require a Blood or Inheritance Test Master Steeljaw, for I do not know my name. I believe I have multiple memory blocks placed on me. But till I have a name, you may call me Shadow."

The goblin was shocked, who would, if the young witch, Shadow, was correct, place multiple memory blocks on someone, especially young ones, without even leaving a name?!

"Very well, the Inheritance Test will come at a price of 20 Gallons. Do you have money?" The hood of the cloak bobbed up and down, signaling a nod.

"Good. This way please." And with that Stealjaw flipped the sign on his booth to 'closed', and lead Shadow deeper into the bank and into one of the offices. 

The door closed behind Shadow, and she sat in one of the chairs in front of Steeljaw's desk after he sat down and motioned for her to do the same. As soon as she sat in the chair, she removed her hood and shifted her cloak. Steeljaw watched as Shadow removed her hood revealing dark auburn colored hair that was put into a braid that reached the small of her back, pale white skin was covered in what looked like streaks of ash and smudges of dirt, and dark bags under pale green eyes that looked like they had seen too much, but won't give up. He even watched the cloak shift to reveal a small babe with black hair and tan skin sleeping in her arms, wrapped in a red and gold blanket. The girl couldn't be older than 16, and the babe no older than 2.

"I am sorry Master Steeljaw, but I will need two Inheritance Tests if that isn't a problem. I have enough money for both."

"No, it isn't a problem. Now, who will go first?" Steeljaw asked while pulling out two pieces of parchment and two bottles of potions. He placed the parchment side by side with one bottle one each, he then pulled a small silver knife and a cloth out and placed them in between the parchment, knife on the clot, and handle face towards him. 

"The little one shall, I found him on my way here on the doorstep of a no-magi house. I don't know what has been done to him before I found him." She didn't mention the Blood Wards trying to take hold, or that she managed to transfer the wards to the child in the house. Nor did she mention the fact that she woke up in a demolished house and left a fake body behind. She did not know how or why she did so, but she felt slightly less panicked once she did. 

"Very well, place seven drops of his blood in one of the bottles them hand it to me, the same will be for your test."

"Thank you Master Steeljaw."

"Call me Steeljaw." The returned smile he got was one of happiness that he felt she didn't often give out.

Shadow carefully picked up the knife and cut the babe's left hand, which was the hand that wasn't squished slightly between his body and hers. She used the knife to collect the Blood that fell from the cut and once she had enough, she dropped 7 drops in the right potion. She then put the knife on the cloth and gave the potion to Steeljaw, who in turn gave her another potion with instructions to put a few drops on the little ones cut. He didn't wake up through the whole thing which worried the other two.

The potion and blood was mixed and poured onto the right paper and absorbed. The results shocked both parties present. 

** _Inheritance Test_ **

** _Known as: _**

**Harry James Potter**

** _Birth name(s): _**

**Clinsinneus Hadrian Jameson Basilisk Forest Celain de Ravensnightbolt-Starlonas-Darkareis / Clint Basilisk Ravenbolt / Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black -- O Ikvarr**

** _Birth:_**

**31 July 1980**

** _Father:_ **

** Alexander de Silver Micas Celain de Ravensnightbolt La Starlonas-Darkareis / Alex Mica Ravenbolt / James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

** _Mother:_**

**Lunica de Leta Moonis Flame Micas Celain de Starlonas-Darkareis La Ravensnightbolt / Luna Moon Star / Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

** _(Blood Adopted) Godfather:_ **

** Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned)**

** _Godfather:_ **

** Remus John Lupin**

** _Magical guardian:_ **

** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)**

** _Core:_**

** Grey**

** _Titles:_**

**_Heir of_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal Houses of_ **

**Celain (Maternal)**

**Starlonas (Maternal)**

**Darkareis (Maternal)**

**Ravensnightbolt (Parental)**

** _The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of_ **

**Emrys (Magic)**

**Le Fay (Magic)**

**Peverell (Parental)**

**Slytherin (Conquest)**

**Gryffindor (Parental)**

**Ravenclaw (Parental)**

**Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Potter (Parental)**

**Black (Blood adoption)**

**Gaunt (Conquest)**

**Celain:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#1: Money***

**#2: Heirloom***

**#3: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Westburn (unknown)**

**Celestial Graveyard (unknown)**

**Dark Stars Compound (unknown)**

**Castle of The Ancient Gods (unknown)**

**Starlonas:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#4: Money***

**#6: Heirloom***

**#8: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Stars of The Sea Castle (unknown)**

**Darkareis:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#5: Money***

**#7: Heirloom***

**#9: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Dark Sky Castle (unknown)**

**Ravensnightbolt:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#5: Money***

**#7: Heirloom***

**#9: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Silver Knight's Smith (Westburn)**

**Ravens Home (Westburn)**

**Emrys:**

** _Vaults:_ **

**#10: Money/Heirlooms***

***total amount and list of items in vault**

** _Property:_ **

**Dragons Cove (unknown)**

**Le Fay:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#11: Money/Heirlooms***

***total amount and list of items in vault**

**Peverell:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#100: Money***

**#103: Heirloom***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**Peverell Mansion (Scotland)**

**Peverell Cottage (Scotland) **

**Slytherin:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#189: Money***

**#201: Heirloom***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts (Scotland)**

**Chamber of Secrets (Hogwarts, requires renovations, tampered with by a former heir)**

**Gryffindor:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#190: Money***

**#209: Heirloom***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts (Scotland)**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Ravenclaw:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#190: Money***

**#206: Heirloom***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts **

**Hufflepuff:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#192: Money***

**#204: Heirloom***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**¼ of Hogwarts**

**Potter:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#305, 430: Money***

**#317, 642: Heirloom***

**#546: Trust***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**Potter Manor (Scotland)**

**Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction, illegally confiscated by Ministry)**

**Willow House (West Virginia, rented out)**

**The Burrow (England, illegally rented out, needs renovation)**

** _Business Investments:_ **

**Daily Prophet: 39%**

**Eeylops Owl Emporium: 15%**

**Flourish and Blotts: 20%**

**Other***

***ask Goblins for the full list**

**Black:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#456, 639: Money***

**#536, 693: Heirloom***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**Grimmauld Place (London)**

**Black Castle (France)**

**Black Estate (Denmark)**

** _Business Investments:_ **

**Borgin and Burkes: 50%**

**Daily Prophet: 40%**

**Twilfitt and Tattings: 5%**

**Other***

***ask Goblins for the full list**

**Gaunt:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#400: Money/Heirlooms***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**Gaunt Shack (Little Hangleton)**

**Evans:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#699: Money/Heirloom***

**#700: Trust***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Blocks/potions/spells/others:_ **

**Core block: 80% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Mage/Aura Sight block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Natural Occlumency block: 95% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Metamorphmagus block: 97% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Parselmouth block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Parselmagic block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Godfather bond block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Familiar bond blocked: (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Memory block: (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Glamor spell: (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort)**

**Compulsions: Trust Albus Dumbledore, for Light Magic, against Dark Magic, against Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, trust Ronald Weasly, trust Molly Weasly, submission to the Dursleys, not to tell anyone about his abuse (Albus Dumbledore - 1981)**

**Sleep potion: wakes when hears screaming**

** _Other:_ **

**Marriage Contract (illegal) between: Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley**

  
  
Once Shadow finished reading the test and handed it to Steeljaw, she broke out of the shocked and numb state she fell into she tightened her hold on (Harry? Hadrian? Clint? Clint felt right, more so than Hadrian. Harry wasn't even an option) Clint and fell liquid fire in her veins. How dare he? HOW _ DARE _ THAT MOTHERF*CKING BASTARD SON OF A WHORE?!?! SHE SHOULD BURN THAT BASTARD AND ALL HE OWNS/CARES FOR, FOR GETTING HER HUSBAND KILLED AND ALMOST KILLING HER AND HER SON! THAT MOTHERF- wait, what?


	2. The truth

Steeljaw quickly read the test and was quite shocked and enraged himself. Right before he set the test on the desk he felt a sudden increase in heat right in front of him. When he looked up he saw Shadow tightly, but gently, holding (Hadrian? Clint? He'll go with Clint since it was the first two names on the test) Clint in her arms, with an enraged look on her face. He had one on too, just seconds before, but now he had one of shock yet again. The reason why he was shocked was because her skin was turning tan and her eyes were _ glowing_. But her hair is what really got his attention. It was coming out of its braid, the roots were turning a slightly lighter auburn, and was on _ fire_. It looked like each strand was made of fire itself. 

Suddenly Shadows face was one of shock, her hair, skin, and eyes returned to what they were before, and her hold on Clint loosened just the smallest bit. Shadow looked at the goblin in front of her and asked in a shaky voice,

"Steeljaw, is it possible that his mother is alive?"

"According to the test, she is. Why?"

"If I'm right in my assumption, I know where she is." 

Shadow quickly grabbed the knife, that was magical cleaned with the cloth once she put it on it, and cut her own hand that wasn't holding her possible son. Once she cut her hand she put the knife back on the cloth and held her right hand over the remaining potion. Steeljaw, catching on, mixed the Blood and potion and poured it over the parchment. As soon as it finished Shadow began reading.

** _Inheritance Test _ **

** _Known as:_**

**Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

** _Birth name:_**

**Lunica de Leta Moonis Flame Micas Celain de Starlonas-Darkareis La Ravensnightbolt / Luna Moon Star -- Utnar Arcni**

** _Birth:_**

**16 December**

** _Father:_**

**Solar Eclipse Celain de Darkareis La Starlonas /Solar Eclipse Dark (Deceased)**

** _Blood adopted Father (illegal):_ **

** Mark Harrison Evans (Deceased)**

** _Mother:_ **

** Solar Eclipse Celain de Starlonas La Darkaeis / Solar Eclipse Star (Deceased)**

** _Blood adopted mother (illegal):_**

**Angelonia Lace Evans nee Willson (Deceased)**

** _Siblings:_ **

** Drake Moon Dark (Deceased)**

**Petuna May Dursley nee Evans (through illegal Blood adoption)**

** _Husband:_ **

** Alexander de Silver Micas Celain de Ravensnightbolt La Starlonas-Darkareis / Alex Mica Ravenbolt / James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

** _Children:_ **

** Clintus Hadrian Jameson Basilisk Forest Celain de Ravensnightbolt-Starlonas-Darkareis / Clint Basilisk Ravenbolt / Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

** _Core:_ **

** Dark**

** _Titles:_ **

**_Queen of_ **

**The Celestial Gods and Goddesses **

**The Celestial People **

**The Darkness **

**The Moon**

** _The Four Crowned Queen_ **

** _The First Being_ **

** _Goddess of Darkness_ **

** _Lady of _ **

** _The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal Houses of_ **

**Celain**

**Starlonas**

**Darkareis**

** _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of _ **

**Potter**

**Celain:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#1: Money***

**#2: Heirloom***

**#3: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Westburn (unknown)**

**Celestial Graveyard (unknown)**

**Dark Stars Mansion (unknown)**

**Castle of The Ancient Gods (unknown)**

**Starlonas:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#4: Money***

**#6: Heirloom***

**#8: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Stars of The Sea Castle (unknown)**

**Darkareis:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#5: Money***

**#7: Heirloom***

**#9: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Dark sky Castle (unknown)**

**Ravensnightbolt:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#5: Money***

**#7: Heirloom***

**#9: Trust***

***total amount and list of items in vaults**

** _Property:_ **

**Silver Knight's Smith (Westburn)**

**Ravens Home (Westburn)**

**Potter:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#305, 430: Money***

**#317, 642: Heirloom***

**#546: Trust***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Property:_ **

**Potter Manor (Scotland)**

**Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction, illegally confiscated by Ministry)**

**Willow House (West Virginia, rented out)**

**The Burrow (England, illegally rented out, needs renovation)**

** _Business Investments:_ **

**Daily Prophet: 39%**

**Eeylops Owl Emporium: 15%**

**Flourish and Blotts: 20%**

**Other***

***ask Goblins for full list**

**Evans:**

**_Vaults:_ **

**#699: Money/Heirloom***

**#700: Trust***

***ask Goblins for total amount and list of items**

** _Blocks/potions/spells/others:_ **

**Core block: 99% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965)**

**Soulmate block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965, removed 50% in 1976)**

**Mage/aura Sight block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965)**

**Natural Occlumency block: 70% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965)**

**Familiar block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965)**

**Allspeak block: (Albus Dumbledore - 1965)**

**Fire elemental block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965, broke 5%)**

**Shadow elemental block: 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 1965, broke 5%)**

**Glamor spell: (Albus Dumbledore - 1965, broke 25%)**

**Memory block: (Albus Dumbledore - 1965, 1981, broken 2%)**

**Compulsions: Compulsions: Trust Albus Dumbledore, for Light Magic, against Dark Magic, against Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, dislike Alexander de Silver Micas Celain de Ravensnightbolt La Starlonas-Darkareis / Alex Mica Ravenbolt / James Fleamont Potter (removed in 1976), trust Order of The Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore - 1965), hate Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore 1976, broken 1981), suspect Remus Lupin as traitor, (Albus Dombledore - 1980)**

"Please tell me you can remove all of these spells and blocks from us. I will pay you, just please remove this from us. That bastard stole our memories, my husband and his father, and stole me from my family and placed me in another. Please." Shadow, no Luna, was crying. She and her son should be dead, according to the tests, but they weren't. 

"Come with me. The Healers should be able to get everything out of you."

"Thank you Steeljaw."


	3. True looks

To say the Healers were angry was an understatement. Not only was a mother and child torn from each other, they were placed under all sorts of spells and blocks. They should be dead from the amount of blocks. To Goblins, since only fifteen goblins, maximum, are born each year all over the world, children are sacred to them. This made them hate Dumbledore even more than they had.

They got to work quickly, first starting on the compulsions and sleep spell, then working on the more harmless blocks, and working their way up. They left the memory and core blocks for last. The Horcrux was left alone for now, since it wasn't harming the little one and Luna had a feeling it would be useful in the future. But they did seal the thing, later if Clint wanted, he could unseal it when he was older. Before it was sealed, the scar looked like the rune Sowelu, and was on the right side of his head, just over his eye. After it was sealed, the scar turned from looking like the rune to looking like an actual lightning bolt that stetched from his hair line, over his eyelid, and ended just under his eye. It changed from a light red to a pale color. It was very eye catching. 

When the glamors fell both looked vastly different. Luna gained rose or blood red hair, bright emerald green eyes, tan skin, a height of 5' 9", and a scar running diagonally over her left eye. The scar started under her right eyebrow and on the bridge of her nose, it went over her eyelid and ended just under the right side of her eye on her cheek bone. She also had the body of a 16 year old. Later they found out she could age up till she was 28.

She also had a bunch of other scars that were revealed once she removed her cloak and other clothing to shower the ash and dirt off (the goblin healers and curse breakers demanded the stories for each one she gained in battle once she regained her memories). 

Clint's black hair faded to reveal a mix of dirty and light blond hair with a few streaks of brown, his tan skin turned slightly pale, and his forest green eyes turned to the same color as the Killing Curse. His scar was now less noticeable, but still eye-catching. He also gained three 'birthmarks'. The first one was a grey triangle that was located at the base of his neck, just above his shoulder blades. The Second one was a grey line that ran up down his forearm, and was five centimeters in length, located on the underside of his right forearm just under his wrist. The third was a thin grey band around his right ring finger. Each would grow with him, and change to black once he gained certain items.

When asked about the markings, Luna would reply with, "A few people in the family had markings too, they represent objects the person will gain later in life. I know my mother and great uncle had them. Don't know what they represented, but they had the objects." 

When the healers stated he must have gotten his hair from is father, Luna laughed then said Alex had chocolate brown hair and that in her family, traits that don't belong to either parent just show up a lot of the time. She said she was one of the best examples, for her mom had snow white hair and sky/ice blue eyes, and her dad had black hair and gold eyes. The healers smiled at that, it showed that she was a powerful warrior for already fighting the block on her memory. 

When the blocks on Luna's and Clint's cores and memories were destroyed, they had to do Clint first because he was not even two years old and the blocks would do the most damage. The ritual lasted 3 hours to ease his core's expansion and flux of power. 

"He will need to rest for the next few days, other than that he will be fine. Now, should we do the same to you as we did him? Or should we speed it up?" The Head Healer, Ametrine, asked. They were already in the ritual chamber, getting ready to remove the blocks.

Luna sighed, "I think we should release my memories before my core, but only minutes before so I don't lose control. Just in case, put up a few shields." Ametrine simply nodded. 

"We start now." And at one they began chanting. Luna was now in the center of a ritual circle with fifteen of the best curse breakers Gringotts has, outside the circle and behind multiple shields. Slowly, the pressure in the room grew and the circle started to glow. Luna herself was radiating power. Her loose hair was floating and on fire, her eyes were glowing, and two black bulges were growing on her back.

Said bulges burst into two 20 foot pitch black wings that immediately turned into pure silver and formed a dome over and around Luna to keep most of her powers from bursting out and hurting someone. The shadows in the room sprung up in front of the Goblins to protect them even more. 

The ritual lasted just under an hour and both parties were exhausted. They all relocated to the medical ward to get checked. Once Luna was settled in a bed with Clint in her arms, she began to tell the stories of how she got her battle scars along with life before Dombledore came and destroyed it all. She revealed that she and her son were the only ones of their kind, the Celestial People, left. Apparently they, with the exception of her and her son, weren't amune to the Killing Curse. Even the Gods and Goddesses died long ago. Ironic, since their kind could survive a lot worse with barely a scratch.


	4. Lady and Heir Ship

"Steeljaw, could you destroy the marriage contract between Clint and, what's her name, Ginerva? Along with returning custody to me, could you do it without alerting Dumbbells about it and make a fake key to switch with the real Potter vault key? I still don't know how he got guardianship over Clint in that short of a time, especially since I'm still alive. Could you also find out _ why _ Sirius is in Azkaban? Peter was the secret keeper… you know what? Bumbledoors probably orcastated that too. leave me to the rat hunt, I haven't gone hunting in awhile. We might want to have Sirius and Remus checked too, once they get here. I'll pay of course." Luna said looking over the new Inheritance Tests, free from the blocks and spells sans Horcrux, frowning at Dombledore's name and the marriage contract. 

"Of course Your Majesty." Steeljaw smiled, finding Luna's nicknames for the old goat funny and liking her business mode.

"It's Luna or Lunica, if you want to be more formal, to you and the rest of the Goblins. You helped us and are named friends with my Royal Houses, besides I hate being called that by anyone unless we have to keep up appearances. Or I just feel mean." 

"Of course Lady Lunica." Luna threw her head back and groaned from her seat across from Steeljaw, almost dropping the tests she was putting down on the desk that was filled with different papers filled with information about her and her sons vaults. Steeljaw simply crackled. 

It had been five days since the mother and son came into Gringotts, and six since Samhain or All Hallows' Eve. The cleansing and recovering from said cleansing took two days for the redhead, and in that time her familiar, or in her words 'spirit animal', a phoenix by the name Flair, came blasting in. A tearful reunion followed. Clint was still getting used to his stronger power and was constantly changing his appearance, but it would always turn back into his blond hair and AK eyed appearance after a few minutes. He was currently sleeping on the floor right next to the desk, in a nest of blankets and pillows with Flair snuggled up to him, keeping him warm. He constantly got cold, and no one knew why.

Luna suddenly made a noise that was a mix of a growl, groan, and a hiss. "I need you to make me Clint's guardian and proxy as soon as you can. And I'm making you the manager to all of our vaults."

Steeljaw made a questioning noise, but pulling out the papers to do just that. It would be a great honor to be the manager for their vaults.

"It seems that the old goat has been stealing from the Potter vaults for years, and multiple different things from some of the other vaults are missing things too." She said while throwing down the paper she was holding.

"What kinds of things?" Steeljaw growled. He was a goblin, and goblins despise thieves.

"From the Potter vaults, a good 2,971,986 Gallons in total, that he sent to either his own vault, the Order of The Phoenix's vault, or Molly Weasly's vault, multiple books and other objects, and the Cloak of Invisibility. Four hours before we came here, he set up another transfer of money for the Dursleys every month. Plus Potter Cottage that was illegally taken by the Ministry and the Burrow illegally rented out to the Weaslyes by Bumbles. All of the Potter House Elves were moved to Hogwarts, and the other ones from the other Houses are just barely getting by. Lucky all of them were bound with family magic and not to one person. From the other vaults is Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Gryffindor's sword, Slytherin's locket, some more things, along with all of the stuff Alex and I had with us the morning the goat f*cker took us." Luna answered as she read and signed all of the papers Steeljaws placed in front of her.

Steeljaw growled again, it was bad enough that Dumbledore stole from Ancient and Noble Houses, but to steal from Royal Houses? It was unthinkable, and those that do steal from them almost always pay with their lives.

"Done." Luna announced, placing the quill she was writing with on the desk. "Now that that's done can I recall all that has been stolen from us or should I leave that up the Gringotts?" 

"It would be best if you leave the money to us. You may choose either for the items."

"Resunabule. Regain the money taken from the last twenty years with interest, stop the transactions, and I'll recall our stuff." Steeljaw gave a feral grin, liking the red haired warrior in front of him even more.

"Now it would be wise to reclaim your rings, and your son gain his heir rings. Normally, he would have to wait until he was 11, but since you aren't human, or at least, fully human, he will be able to claim his rings. You will also gain your husband's Head of House ring for House Ravensnightbolt, as his wife you gain the title of Head till Clint comes of age." Luna simply nodded.

He pulled out fourteen boxes and put them to the right of the desk, he them pulled five boxes out and placed them to the left of the desk. "The right ones are Clints Heir rings and the left ones are your Lady rings. Some of them might require a test to become Lady or Heir. Since Clint is too young to take some of the tests he will have to take the test on his 11th birthday." 

"Understood" 

With that she picked up the first box, which held the Celain ring. It was made of a silver wood inlaid with black and gold veins. Inside was a ring made of the same wood with a red crystal going around the middle of the ring, it also had carvings of a sun and a crescent moon, with the points facing up, inside of it. When she put it on her left middle finger, it glowed and showed a vision of her in a greek dress of grey and black silk with a crown on her head. The ring hummed in joy and resized to fit her finger.

The second box held the Starlonas ring. The box was made of black wood that had white stars painted on it. The ring itself was made of white metal with a big golden star carved on to it with smaller black stars carved to the side of the gold one. When Luna put the ring on, the stars glowed and the ring resized to fit her finger. The third box contained the Darkareis ring and was made of white wood and had Black swirls painted onto it. The ring was made of black metal and had a silver black hole inlaid into the metal. It also glowed and resized. 

The Ravensnightbolt ring was the last of the Royal Houses. The box was a deep blue metal, and the ring was of the same metal along with having a black raven mid flight holding a silver sword in its talons, rising from the metal. A lightning bolt was also carved into the ring, behind the raven. When she put it on her left middle finger with the other ones, it hummed sadly but accepted her as its wearer till the next Head of House came.

Luna smiled sadly at it, it being one of her husband's rings. Before she put any more on, she had the rings melt together to make one ring and turned them invisible. 

The next ring she chose was the Lady Potter ring. The ring was a simple gold with the Potter crest inlaid on it. It was held in a deep red wood box. Once it was on her finger it buzzed with happiness having its Lady back and immediately resized and combined with the other rings. It and the other Lord and Lady rings were magically called back to Gringotts when Luna and Alex died, as all family rings do when the wearers die. But Luna only stayed dead for an hour and a half, 2 hours at most. 

After Luna claimed all of her rings she picked up Clint from his pillow nest. Clint had woken up by the time he was sat in his mother's lap, fussing about losing the warmth and having to wake back up. Flair simply shifted him to get more comfortable. 

"Shhh, my little snake. You'll get to sleep in a moment, first we have to claim your rings." He calmed but only for the moment. 

Steeljaw chuckled, "So his familiar will be a snake?"

"Yes and no. His spirit animal _([It's different from a familiar])_ will be a type of snake, yes. But he will also be able to turn into one, I think you call them amigus. I have, well, _had_, three spirit animals, but they were killed along with the rest of my family. Flair is the only one left."

"Animagus. And I offer my condolences, it must have been painful."

"It was. Now, away from the depressing stuff. I can grieve once we get a place to settle in, for now I'll just bottle it. We have to get all of the legal stuff finalized." Luna smiled, but it was obviously fake. Steeljaw said nothing, just nodded, but he could see the cracks forming in her mask she tried to keep it together till she could let it all out. He would quicken the process as fast as he could so she would have a few less problems to worry about.

One by one Luna put the heir rings on her son, each accepted him, even the Le Fay ring once she promised to Morgan Le Fay herself, that she would raise her son to respect women and tell him he had to pass on the Heir and Lord/Lady ring to one of his daughters. The first Lady Le Fay promised he would gain the Head ring once he turned of age, but only if he stayed in her good graces. The rings all resized, joined together, and turned invisible.

When all of the rings were claimed, Luna had Flair migrate to her shoulder. Once Flair was free from the pillows and blankets, said pillows and blankets turned into shadows and disappeared. She made her way down to an empty room that was as big as a quidditch pitch and had multiple pits 10 feet around and sloped to be 5 feet deep. Steeljaw remained behind to handle the money. 

Once she got there she made a crib of shadows with a nest made of blankets for Clint to lie in and not get crushed by the things she was going to recall, or try to walk or crawl into the pits. Flair made herself comfy on the head board of the crib, to watch both her bonded and her bonded's child.

Standing in the middle of the room, Luna began the oath.

"I, Lunica de Leta Moonis Flame Micas Celain de Starlonas-Darkareis La Ravensnightbolt, Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal Houses of Starlonas, Darkareis, and Ravensnightbolt, proxy of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, and Gaunt, with the permission of Lady Magic, I hear by recall all objects, sans money from the last twenty years, that has been stolen from the My Houses and The Houses I am Proxy to. So mote it be." 

The amount of items that started to fill each pit was staggering. Each pit belonged to a different House that grew or shrank if it had to. Some pits that belonged to certain Houses, like the Houses Luna was Lady of, kept growing. Some, like Preverell and the founder's, stopped after about half an hour to an hour. There was even a pit for Hogwarts itself, but that was all immediately moved to the Come and Go room to be sorted later. 

The smile Luna wore was anything but nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Heir rings are simple metal rings that go on the right middle finger, and are the color that best fit the House it belongs to, along with having the House crest on it. The Lord and Lady rings go on the left middle finger and are styled to fit the House it belongs to best. All of the rings can, if the person has more than one ring on one finger, they merge together, turn invisible, and show one or any number of rings. They also have different protections. It depends on the House. I will most likely make a chapter describing all of the Lord, Lady, and Heir rings the Luna and Clint wear and of the ones they come in contact with


	5. Trial of the Grim and Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I completely forgot. The next chapter will probaly take even longer because haven't even started it and I am trying to figure out how it should go, and thank you for the comments because I got some ideas for latter chapters out of them!

It was almost 2 months since the attack at Potter Cottage, and it was now the 19th of December. In that time Luna and the Goblins sorted through all of the pits, discovering that almost everything was returned, excluding Slytherin's locket and a few things that were destroyed. They also found more Horcruxes, which they immediately transferred into new containers, and stormed said containers into a new vault that Luna opened under the Celain name. Luna also picked the Peverell Mansion to live in, along with renewing the family bonds with the Potter, Preverell, founder's, and Hogwarts house elves. The Black house elves had to wait because they needed Sirius, since he was the current Lord Black. 

In that time Luna was finally allowed to grieve, and in doing so, she turned the abandoned goblin mine she was in, into a new treasure trove by turning almost all of the walls into different gems and metals. When they dug into the wall to see how deep it went, the gems and metals went 10 feet deep into the wall. The mine had around 400,000 square feet of walls, floors, and ceilings, and all of the walls and ceilings were tuned into gems and metal that went 10 feet deep. When the Goblins asked how much she would like in profits, for she was the one to make them, she answered only 12%. They were astonished, most would take as much as they could. Luna and her son were quickly becoming Goblin Friends. 

In those 2 months Clint also got his spirit animal in the shape of an almost two year old black and dark green Basilisk with a crimson colored feather growing from its head. The goblins were surprised and weary, Luna was proud. It at least explained his hatred of the cold, for baby Basilisk became cold easily, but as they grew the cold would bother them less and less. The snake, who was a he, was promptly named Scales by a young Clint. The name choice would never be let down. 

The goblins also managed to put together a case against Pettigrew and a case to free Sirius. Luna even managed to hunt the rat down a few miles from a town that one of the rented Potter properties was located in. Luna was now in a courtroom with the rest of the Wizengamot, for just a week earlier she was introduced as Lady Lunica Micas Celain, Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal House of Celain, which had been thought to be extinct. Her seats were currently in the 'UnAligned' section of the chamber. Magic in the chamber accepted her chosen name because it was her name, just certain parts of it. She would later take control of the rest of her seats, but the time had to just right.

Clint was at the Mansion, being looked after by both the House Elves and Flair. The elves were ecstatic at having masters again and doted on their youngest one, the non Peverell elves frequently popped in too. 

"ORDER! ORDER! Thank you. We now bring up the case of Sirius Black for the death of the Potters, 12 Muggles, and 1 wizard." The Chief Warlock, Dumbledore, said, causing an uproar yet again. Dumbledore himself was panicking, Peter's betrayal was going to be found out. Not only that, he also had the Prophet write about Sirius's trial, stating that he was guilty. Once the assembled members calmed down, Amelia Bones, recently turned Head of Magical Law Enforcement, called the Aurors to bring in the prisoner.

Once Sirius was brought in he was taken to the chair located in the middle of the room and chained. Amelia then order an Unspeakable to administer the Veritaserum. When it took affect, Amelia immediately started questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

She nodded to Dumbledore, signaling it was working. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever followed the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Then why were you found laughing in a street with 12 muggles and Pettigrew's finger?"

"I chased after the rat. After I found him he shouted I betrayed James and Lily and proceeded to cut off his finger and blow up a muggle gas line. He also hit me with an overpowered cheering charm." 

"How did he escape?"

"He turned into a rat and disappeared down a sewer drain."

"Have you had a trial before this?"

"No, this is my first one."

"That concludes my questions. Please administer the antidote."

By now most of the chamber was quiet in shock. An innocent man was thrown into Azkaban, the worst prison in Europe, without a previous trial. Said man was also a Lord. The press will have a field day with this. Luna made a mental note to visit the Daily Prophet to see what the heck was going on. They wrote about Sirius being guilty when he didn't have a trial, and the fact that the Black family also owned part of it didn't help the matter. 

Then the chamber was filled calls of bringing the rat in and hunting him down. Luna motioned that she wished to speak. Once the room was quieted, Dumbledore spoke.

"I give Lady Celain the floor." With that she stood up and started the next part of her plan.

"If I may Chief Warlock." It took all she had to keep her voice level, and not curse the old goat and his robes, which happened to be baby blue with burnt orange and lime green stripes. "I volunteer to bring in the Rat to be judged."

"Very well. You will have half a year to find him and bring him in."

Dumbledore started to panic even more, she was an unknown that had showed up just last week and now she was volunteering to bring in Peter. He hoped he could find him before her in that short amount of time and hide him. 

But she just smiles and said, "No need for the time limit Chief Warlock. Madam Bones, if you would please."

"Of course Lady Celain. Bring in the Traitor." Another group of Aurors brought in a short man with a mouse like face and brown hair. He was placed in the chair and chained once Sirius was moved away from it. Sirius had to be held by the Aurors on either side of him to prevent him from lunging at the rat. Said rat was fighting the whole way and moving his mouth, but no sound came out. A silencing spell had been put on him. 

He was given Veritaserum and, once the silencing spell was canceled, asked almost all of the same questions as Sirius. The reactions of the body was rage and disbelief. Even those loyal to Voldemort were disgusted by the rat once he was given the antidote and started screaming that he was innocent. They even had to recast the silencing spell on him.

The vote to free Sirius and imprisoned Peter was a clear win. 

"Lord Black you are offered the sincere apologies of the Ministry, and are being given a total of 10,000 Galleons for the time you spent in Azkaban and a further amount of 9,000 for any medical treatment you will require." Amelia said to Sirius while the Aurors remove his shackles. "Peter Pettigrew, for the help in the murder of Lily and James Potter and the crime of being a Death Eater, you will spend 10 years in Azkaban and sentenced to the Dementor's kiss." 

With that Sirius was lead out of the chamber and Peter was dragged out. Dumbledore immediately tried to make his way to Sirius to try and convince him to leave Harry in his care. But when he got close enough to him, he saw the red haired woman that came out of nowhere and claim one of the Royal seats, talking to the man he was trying to get to. Before he could even speak, the redhead, Lunica, his mind supplied, grabbed Sirius's arm and apperated away. 

Luna saw the headmaster tried to make his way to her son's godfather, and decided to use a little of her control of the shadows to appear a few feet away from the dark haired man. "Excuse me Lord Black? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

When Sirius turned to face a voice he knew from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where, he definitely didn't expect to come face to face with a 28 year old woman wearing the traditional robes of the Wizengamot, with rose red hair, tan skin, and achingly familiar emerald eyes. 

"Lily?" His voice cracked. He thought she was dead. He didn't question her age or her accent that was a mix of Irish, Russian, and America, she almost always found a way to do the impossible. Hadrian. If she was alive she must know something about his Godson. She would never let anything happen to him, she protected him like a mother bear. "Lily, where's Hadrian? Is he ok? How are you alive? How did you claim the Celain seats?" 

Lily, for it was definitely her, even though she was a few years older, a different height, and had a slightly different coloring, smiled gently. "Hadrian is okay and is currently at a safe house. As for the other question, they… they will have to wait to be answered."

He nodded, knowing she wouldn't share anything important until they were in a secure location. "I just want to see my godson." 

She nodded and took his arm and apperated them away. Only Luna noticed the headmaster barely 15 feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so back round for the spirit animals. 
> 
> Spirit animals are animals that take the shape of what animal(s) fit your soul best. With mine, they are a part of you, kinda like a soul mate, but only Celestials can have them take a physical form. With them you get some powers that depend on what type you have. 
> 
> The powers are these;  
•3-5 forms (human, 1/4 mix of the animal, 1/2 mix of animal, 3/4 mix of animal, and full animal), tho most just have the full human, 1/2 mix, and full animal.  
•The ability to speak and under stand the language of the spirit animal  
•senses of the animal  
•powers of the animal
> 
> And more! But those are the ones I can think of at the top of my head. The number of spirit animals a person can have is 1 to 3. Every in the Celain family has one, only two people in the Celain family have had 2, and Luna is the only one to have 3. And because of the blocking of the bond, core, and memory, Luna's patrons turned into a doe, even tho it should have been Flair. Alex's was a raven and became a buck.
> 
> Spirit animals are different from familiars and people can have both. So yes, that means I'm gonna have Hedwig as Clint's familiar.
> 
> List of spirit animals: 
> 
> Luna - Flair (phoenix)  
Cheet (cheetah)  
Constellation (a Constil, a being 6-7 ft tall with the body, tail, main, and neck of a horse, legs of a wolf, and head of a female deer, is pitch black with small white spots on it in the patterns of constellations, and eyes that have white scalea and pale purple ireses with round pupils.) 
> 
> Alex - Raveen, pronounced Ra-veen (raven)
> 
> Clint - Scales (Basilisk)


	6. Reunion, The Years, and a Surprise

After Sirius got over the feeling of apperating again after his stay in Azkaban, he looked around the room that appeared in. The room itself was a good size, but not overly big, its walls were painted a wood brown and the floor had a soft black carpet covering it. The furniture consisted of a dark forest green and dark wood couch, two chairs with the same coloring as the couch, a dark wood coffee table in front of the couch, and a fireplace made of stone in the middle of a wall. The furniture was arranged so it was facing the fireplace, and there was a door behind them, opposite the fireplace, and a door on the wall to the right.

On the couch a light haired child clothed in a blue top and gray pants, sat playing with a stuffed wolf, stag, raven, and grim. As soon as he spotted them his hair turned black and he held his arms out and shouted,

"Mama! Pa'foo! Hugs!" 

Sirius rushed to the boy and picked him up, dropping to his knees he started crying while his godson hugged back.

"Why Pa'foo cry? Is sad?"

"No pup, I'm not sad. Just happy."

"No cry."

"Alright, I won't"

With his godfathers statement Clint nodded, then turned to his mom and held out one arm. If he was in a hug with Padfoot while being cried on, then she needed to join too.

Luna gave a watery chuckle, joining in on the hug she felt her heart start to mend and her family regain one of the many that were lost.

-

After staying in the hug for a few hours, they split with Sirius still clinging to both his godson and honorary sister. Luna began to explain what had happened and told of the blocks placed by Dumbledore. To say Sirius was angry was an understatement, for he killed a family, made husband and wife forget everything and hate each other, and a whole slew of other things. After Luna told him she was afraid Dumbledore did the same to him as he did her and her son, Sirius agreed to take an Inheritance Test. 

On the way to the bank, the small family ran into Remus causing a teary reunion. Both men took the Inheritance Tests and discovered they were both under compulsions, spells, potions, and had a number of blocks too. They dated back to before they started Hogwarts. Once cleaned of the bindings, the tests were added to the growing file against Dumbledore. They decided to move to Peverell Manor, and the two men decided to stay there in the meantime. Clint was just happy he had Mama, Scales, Flair, Padfoot, _ and _ Moony with him, and not missing for long amounts of time The only thing that could make things better was if Da was with them, but Mama said he was gone, so he was determined to wait till he came back like Moony and Patfoot did. It would just take a while till he got back, he was sure. 

-

_ 2 months and 4 days since Samhain _

“Lily- I mean Luna! There’s a snake in the sitting room, and Rin is playing with it!”

“It’s okay Sirius, that's just Scales, Clint’s spirit animal. He’s harmless.”

“It’s a snake, there's nothing harmless about it!”

“Basilisk actually, and he won't harm anyone in this house.”

“But-”

“Give it up Sirius, you won’t win.”

“How are you so calm with this?!”

“I’m a werewolf that’s friends with a Black that was charged with merder, an immortal Queen that said she was thrown from the rocker years ago, a dead Knight turned Potter of said Queen, and a godson that’s son of both the Queen and Knight. I have resigned myself to being the calm one in time like his.”

*_ Grumbles _*

-

“Mama?”

“Yes my little Basilisk?”

“Can I learn how to use a bow?”

“Why?”

“I saw you practice with Uncle Moony and Padfoot, and it looks cool!”

“Alright, but we won’t be using real arrows and you won’t be very good at first so don’t get angry you can’t hit the target the first few times.”

“Okay Mama, and I want to learn how to use a dagger next!”

“Not until you’re at least eight.”

“Aww.”

-

It was August 18th, 1986 and Luna was sitting in her Celain seat, waiting for the Wizengamot session to start. Today Sirius would join her as Lord Black and she would reveal some more of her title and claim more of the seats that belonged to her or that she was proxy over. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions. And because both of them would be here for the day, they had Remus look after Clint with the House Elves.

Dumbledore hit his gravel against the podium that was in front of the Chief Warlock seat, "Attention! This Wizengamot session is about to begin, please head to your seats! Thank you." When everyone was seated he started to speak again, "This session will begin now. First order of business, is there anyone who is going to claim a seat today?"

Luna stood up facing Dumbledore, enjoying his face of badly concealed rage that she was going to claim another seat. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I would like to claim more of my seats, but before I do so, I would like to introduce Lord Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Today he would like to claim the Black family seats if Magic will allow it."

Once she finished speaking, Sirius walked into the chamber, much to the shock of Dumbledore. He thought Sirius would avoid taking up his title like before.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House Black, here by claim the Black family seats in Wizengamot, if Magic allows. So mote it be." White, grey, and black wisps of magic started to spin around Sirius, judging him, just like every other person that wished to claim a seat in the chamber. After a few moments the wisps flew to the Black family seat, signaling that he could claim it. With that, he went to go sit in his seat. He would later assign the Black family in the neutral section.

"Welcome to Wizengamot, Lord Black. Lady Celain, you wish to claim another seat?" Dumbledore said, shaking in anger. It couldn't possibly get worse.

"Yes Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I do. I have a son, and the father was unsure if he had any other titles besides the one he had, only recently have I taken my son to get an Inheritance Test done. I, Lady Lunica Micas Celain, Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal Houses Celain, Starlonas, Darkareis and Ravensnightbolt and proxy of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Peverell, here by claim my family seats and the seats that I am Proxy over. So mote it be." The wisps of Magic swirled around her and shot off to the different seats of each family she claimed. Together, Luna, Sirius, and Remus decided to only reveal those seats to everyone, because if they revealed any of the other ones, it would give away that Clint was Harry and cause people to jump to conclusions. She was going to keep all of her seats unaligned for now.

Dumbledore was wrong, it got worse. So much worse. For him anyway. Now that cursed women was going to interfere in Hogwarts. What he didn't know was that Sirius was allied with Luna and that they were also going to completely change the wizarding world, if it stayed as it was it was going to crash and burn.

The rest of the chamber exploded into chaos.

Luna and Sirius simply smiled. 

-

“MOM! MOM! UNCLE PADFOOT KISSED UNCLE MOONY!”

“IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME! Tell the house elves to get the wine I’ve been saving!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“YOU GUYS DON’T HAVE TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS!”

“You really don’t.”

“YES WE DO! I’VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS! ALEX AND I HAD A BET GOING AND HE WON!”

“YOU _ WHAT?! _”

-

“You got him _ what?” _

“Books on strategy, concealment, defence, and protection spells, along with a book on how to make weapons.”

“I think this year's award of least destructive gift goes to Sirius and he got Clint a broom and prank supplies.” 

“Really? What did you get him?”

“Hunting gear that doubles as armor, and a family book that walks him through how to make armor.” 

“He’s going to be a menace when he goes to Hogwarts.”

-

“Mom, Scales bit a boar in the woods and is trying to eat it with another snake named Nagini. I also found a baby snow owl, I named her Hedwig.”

“*_ Sigh _* Go get your uncles and have them meet me in the sunroom. And tell them to bring a few rags!” 

-

"- and you'll never guess what the idiot did next. He tried to shake Luna's hand even though _ everyone knows _ you _ bow _ to Heads of Royal Houses because-"

The story of the last Wizmingot Sirius was telling to Remus and Clint was interrupted by Luna and Clint going rimrod strait with disbelieving looks on their faces and Luna dropping a vase full of flowers, creating a loud crash.

Clint looked at his mom confused, about to ask her what was going on because he felt another presence, where he used to only feel his mom. It felt like a hole that he didn't even know existed until now started to fill.

But before he could voice his questions with Sirius and Remus, both men worried for the mother and son, Luna's 16 year old face lit up with a smile and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"He's back!" She exclaimed with so much happiness, so much _ joy _ that the two men in the room were reminded of when she gave birth to Clint. 

  
After that, she ran out of the with the males following close after, wanting to know just who _ he _ was.


	7. He's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter.

Luna jumped and leaped over roots and sticks that littered the ground of the forest behind Peverell Manor. Her braided hair flew behind her and she was glad she chose to wear pants, tenis-shoes, and a t-shirt today instead of wixen clothing.

As she reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, she slowed, barely noticing the boys a few dozen feet behind her with Flair and Scales. She stopped a few feet away from a log near the edge of the clearing. Her tears started anew when she spotted a familiar head of light chocolate brown hair.

When the others finally do it up, they were created with the sight of Luna holding a teen around her current age with pale pale skin and light chocolate brown hair, that was covered in dirt, cuts, scars, and bruises. His clothing, which were too big and looked years old, were dirty. Sirius and Remus, who recognized that mess of hair anywhere, collapsed next to them. Clint himself could finally put the name dad to a face. All of them stayed there crying for a long while, only interrupted with Luna's relieved muttering.

"He's back. Alex's back."


	8. Note

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating and the short chapter. I regret to inform you that I'm not going to be updating for a long time, and even then I will probably only be updating a few more chapters. It all depends on the free time I find and if I get any inspiration.

Good news though! I plan on creating a new fic where the Celaine family is alive (a long with a few surprises), but will follow the story line from this fic! I also have the beginning for the next chapter started!

Againg, sorry about not finishing this fic. It's gone for longer than I thought.


	9. Ruff draft of chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, here is the ruff draft of the beginning of chapter 9. I'm sorry I couldn't continue the story. I have the bones down for the AU of this story where Clint/Harry was taken from his birth family (they are still alive). 
> 
> Thank you for the support!

It's been almost a full year since Alex was found in the forest, and today is Clint's 11th birthday. Over the months, Alex was healed and cleansed from the blocks that were placed on him and even more evidence was placed in the ever growing file, now box, against Dumbledore. They also got to finally celebrate Celestial holidays properly. 

One thing that brought pride to Alex was his son's love of books. When the adults finally relented, Clint raided all of the libraries and non magic bookstores he could. He returned the books from the family and non magic libraries but his collection grew so much they got him a trunk that had four rooms. The first and biggest was the library, the second was the weapon and armor storage, the third was the decoy room with shelves and drawers for his school supplies and regular clothing. The fourth was a bedroom that had a tank for Scales and an attached bathroom.

Over the years, Luna, Sirius, and Remus had been reworking the laws and workings of Hogwarts.


	10. UPDATE ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THIS!!!

I have good news everyone!!!!

While I wouldn't be continuing this story, I will be re-writing it! A few parts of it (including on how I worded things) have been bugging me and how I structure the draft for the last chapter had me confused on how to continue this.

It will take a few months (because I have other non writing prodjects), but I will be re-writing the whole thing by adding more info, taking some (minor) things out, but will be following the base story, events, and time line I have.

Thank you for your support and feed back even though I didn't update for months and ended this story.

Once again, I will be re-writing this and thank you!!!


End file.
